Electric vehicles such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) or battery electric vehicles (BEV) may be powered by a traction motor and a high voltage battery. These high voltage batteries may include a large number of battery cells to accommodate the power demand of the vehicle. A wiring harness may connect the upper and lower parts of the battery to the respective vehicle systems and another wiring harness may connect battery cells in series.
During operation and over time, anomalies with the wiring harness may result in an increased harness resistance. It is desirable to know a resistance associated with a wire harness at a given time.